1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a means to stop the flow of blood from a wound by the use of pressure applied upon a bandage or compress over the wound. Means to stop the flow of blood from a wound have been known but no quick and efficient means has been devised to be used in emergency situations. Those that have been in use are cumbersome and complicated to handle and use. The universal power compress can be quickly applied to stop bleeding and easily removed to examine the wound. When applied the universal compress will stop the flow of blood from the wound without stopping the flow of blood to the surrounding areas of the human body to which it has been applied or to the ends of a human extremity outward from the universal power compress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are in the opinion of the inventor, upon advice of counsel, the closest prior art of which the inventor is aware:
Burton--U.S. Pat. No. 575,103 PA1 Tyvand--U.S. Pat. No. 1,824,516 PA1 Pearson--U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,270 PA1 Koessler--U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,754 PA1 Bialick--U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,421
By reference to the above patents it can be seen that none anticipate or disclose the invention disclosed herein.